


Realization

by sonicbros



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: First Crush, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicbros/pseuds/sonicbros
Summary: Sonic thinks about his feelings toward Shadow while they relax after a fight.





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:  
"Can I request a fluffy Sonadow of Sonic's thoughts while he realizes his feelings for the first time?"

The two blurs sat on a cliffside, overlooking a vast forest valley. The sun had already set—purples and reds reflected off the low, drifting clouds in the distance, and wind blew through their quills. Above them, stars were already dotting the sky.

Sonic watched Shadow’s gloved hands as he wrapped his arm with gauze.

They had been battling Eggman together a lot more often, Sonic thought to himself. This was becoming more common—resting after a fight. More often than not, they found themselves on this very cliff, sitting and watching evening skies turn into dusk skies. Sonic was the main contributor to their conversations, but tonight he didn’t really feel like talking.

Sonic was thankful for his growing friendship with the other hedgehog. He always knew they were two of a kind—there was no one else like them. Shadow was the only one who could really give him a challenge in races. Shadow could spin dash, too. And just like him, Shadow did the right thing.

Shadow was just as much of a hero as himself, Sonic thought. 

As much as Shadow pretended not to care about anyone or anything, Sonic knew that that was the furthest from the truth. He admired him for his devotion to bring peace to the world, among other things. 

“You’re quiet tonight,” Shadow finally said as he ripped off the end of the gauze, tucking it under the edge. 

Sonic blinked in surprise, giving a little smile. “I have some stuff on my mind,” he admitted, watching the other hero hum and turn to face the valley.

Him, mostly, Sonic thought.

He didn’t really know why, if he was honest with himself. He wasn’t particularly in-tune with his own emotions, but what he was feeling was different than anything he had felt before. It wasn’t quite friendship. He couldn’t place it.

Maybe it was contentment, he thought.

Maybe it was affection, he thought also. 

“Stop staring at me,” Shadow said firmly, glancing over at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic blinked and looked away, heat spreading to his muzzle. Yeah, affection seemed like the right word, he thought with a small smile. He blushed even more as he examined Shadow’s deliberate handywork on his arm. Shadow did care, even about him, he realized.

He cared about him, too. He wanted to continue fighting Eggman alongside his darker counterpart. And although he had always wanted to make the world a better place, doing it with Shadow’s support seemed to make the load of that task significantly easier.

Sonic thought Shadow just made everything easier. 

“We should get going,” Shadow hummed, standing up.

Sonic was surprised by the ‘we’, looking up at him as he also got to his feet. ‘We’ sounded good, he thought. No matter what, Sonic would make sure it was ‘we’ or ‘us’ or ‘our’. He was positive that’s what that fluttery feeling in his chest was telling him to do—to stick with Shadow.

“Let’s race back to town,” Sonic suggested, grinning at his friend, prodding Shadow’s side with his elbow playfully. Shadow made an annoyed noise, shoving his arm away. Both actions made Sonic’s skin prickle with warmth. They didn’t touch very often—Sonic was suddenly very aware of the fact.

Affection. The word popped back into Sonic’s mind. Devotion, he wondered. Endearment, he considered. A crush, he accepted. Love, he denied... for now.

“Loser buys dinner,” he added, trying to push down any nervousness in his tone.

Shadow was silent, eyeing him. For a second, Sonic thought he pushed the boundaries of their young relationship too far, but a cocky curve at the corner of Shadow’s lips made his head spin.

“Deal.”


End file.
